Vlachia
Governance The Principality of Vlachia is an absolute monarchy ruled from Cantacuzino Castle. The various villages among the nation have minor lords, or Voivodes, delegated to them for administration and justice. The state motto is in traditional classical Archadian and represents the religious importance of the realm. Nihil Sine Deo meaning Nothing Without God. The Domnitor (or Prince) of Vlachia has undefined power and can reward titles or take them away from families and citizens at will. Below is a list of significant people in the Vlachian government: * Domnitor Dragos III "the Cheese" of house Draculesti, Domnitor of Vlachia & all Vlachians, Voivode of Cantacuzino, Defender of the One True Faith. * Voivode Alexandru II of house Basarab, Voivode of Mikau. * Voivode Alexandru of house Draculesti of Gucharov. * Voivode Vlad IV of house Vladislav of Racari. * Ambassador Vlad of house Draculesti, 2nd son of Dragos III. The current Domnitor, Dragos III, has a wife Aurelia; 3 sons, Alexandru, Vlad, Constantin; and 2 daughters, Angelica and Violeta. Alexandru, as eldest son and heir apparent, rules over the Voivode of Gucharov. Since daughters are not expected to work as ministers or soldiers, they will most likely be married to other prominent members of society. Vlachia maintains a small but professional army made up of pikemen, archers, and a small amount of noble cavalry. The military is strictly voluntary with the obvious exception of there being a draft during war. A token naval detachment also exists to patrol the swamp in the south of the country. The head of the military is the domnitor except in extreme circumstances. Diplomatically, the principality maintains cordial relations with all other nations of similar faith though favouring fellow Omnican nations more, such as the Empire or Nicolovia. The principality has an embassy in Leopoli with which it can use to communicate with other nations with embassies in such a city. Internal Division Vassals: * Voivodeship of Mlastina - led by Domnitor Dragos III of house Draculesti. * Ispanship of Mlastina - led by Domnitor Dragos III of house Draculesti. * Boyarship of Cantacuzino - leader is appointed by the Ispan of Mesteacan, currently some lowborn Boyar Christoph. * Ispanship of Torium - led by Ispan Stefan of house Archadivic. * Ispanship of Scufundare - led by Ispan Simion of house Vlachisvladovic * Ispanship of Smarc - led by Ispan Radu of house Mlastina * Ispanship of Groaza - led by Ispan Archadov of house Groaza * Ispanship of Poarta - led by Ispan Bogdan of house Korolevetov * Ispanship of Insule - led by Ispan Dragos of house Ghicov * Voivodeship of Vestul - led by Voivode Petru of house Draculesti, a distant cousin of the ruling family. * Ispanship of Draculesti - led by Voivode Petru of house Draculesti. * Boyarship of Draculesti - leader is appointed by the Ispan of Mesteacan, currently some lowborn Boyar Rurik. * Voivodeship of Padurile - led by Voivode Alexandru of house Basarab. * Ispanship of Mikau - led by Voivode Alexandru of house Basarab. * Ispanship of Gucharov - led by Ispan Iuga of house Orube. * Boyarship of Gucharov - leader is appointed by the Ispan of Gucharov, currently some lowborn Boyar Grigory. * Ispanship of Mesteacan - led by Ispan Vlad of house Vladislav. * Boyarship of Racari - leader is appointed by the Ispan of Mesteacan, currently some lowborn Boyar Yuri. Culture The Vlachian people represent a fusion of cultures from Archadian origin from the west and Korolevetan origin from the east. This manifests itself in all aspects of life such as language, where classical and nonclassical language meet, and governance, where liberalisation and absolutism have met. The people generally follow Omnicanism with other religions not tolerated except in very special circumstances. The flag of Vlachia features a gold bull on a red background as below. History The swamps of Vlachia have historically been quite devoid of true civilization until very recently. Instead, the swamps and surrounding areas were made up of nomads and small communities of witches and swamp people. These peoples were pacified somewhat by the use of the garrison of the 2nd Legion of the Archadian Empire, whose main duty was to protect the border of the now defunct Praxidea. Even now, the swamp is a destitute area and utterly inhospitable to human life. Snakes and lizards hang from the dense canopy and strike the necks of unsuspecting travellers whilst crocodiles inhabit the waters which are too shallow for any boat travel. The roads are poorly maintained at best, and completely missing at worst. Poisonous mushrooms cover the swamp floor whilst a rancid smell with deadly insects inhabit the air. After the retreat of the Archadian Empire, pre Vlachian people came from the east and north, conquering the northernmost regions of modern day Vlachia. Slowly, the primitive kingdom extending southwards into the swamp until the ruins of the old legion encampment were found. It was here that the first great Domnitor of Vlachia decided to build his capital, renamed Cantacuzino. Some remnants of the old walls are still used in the city. The Principality has become more centralised over the years, starting as a primitive feudal system but becoming an organised state. Rough timeline * 1581 WE: Archadia Falls * ~1600 WE: Pre-Vlachian barbarians attack and settle north Vlachia * ~1750 WE: Vlachian identity solidified as most of Vlachia is conquered and integrated * ~1800 WE: Principality of Vlachian founded as Cantacuzino is built. Omnican becomes official religion * 2147 WE/842 AIC: Present day Category:States of PluribusCategory:States of Hasperia